We are infinity
by Tokioteddybear
Summary: Rusia acaba de eliminar a los zares y ya es la -hace poco formada- URSS, Arebaiyán es invadida por los bolcheviques para conseguir su petróleo ¿Cómo se lo tomará? ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Rusia? ¿Qué pasará cuando Belarus vea que tiene una nueva contrincante para conseguir el corazón de Iván? Todo esto y mucho más en We are one -fail summary, dentro es mucho mejor, plz


¡Hola mis queridos niños y niñas que están leyendo esto! Soy Tokio Teddy Bear, y aquí les traigo un genial fic sobre la CCCP narrado por mi OC de Azerbaiyán. Espero que les guste y esas cosas, así que cuando deseen pueden dejar un review, que no les morderé(¿?). Bueno, ahora el disclaimer y seguidamente el primer capítulo3!

**Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz~!**

**Rusia, Lituania, Letonia y Estonia © Hima-papa**

**Azerbaiyán © TokioTeddyBear a.k.a. ME~!**

* * *

Aún seguía sin comprender porque ella. ¿Por qué de todos los países le había tocado precisamente a ella? Odiaba a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Lenin. Lo ODIABA con toda su alma, así es, en mayúscula. Todo lo que veía en la calle lo relacionaba con él, y eso hacía que las tripas de la joven morena se revolvieran cada vez más; sin duda alguna querría escupirle en la cara y dejarle claro que ella no iba a ser la esclava de nadie, y mucho menos de aquel narigón que se creía el mejor del mundo simplemente por haberla invadido por segunda vez en su triste e insignificante vida.

Salió del taxi que la había llevado a la puerta de la gran casa de Iván Baginsky, que era su nuevo jefe hasta nueva orden –es decir, hasta que se independizara– por otra parte, aquella casa era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado, así que no pudo evitar quedarse para durante unos instantes mirando y observando todos y cada uno de aquellos miles de detalles que poseía la fachada de aquella gran mansión. Estaba tan absorta en su mundo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que tres hombres habían salido a recibirla allá fuera. El moreno de los tres se acercó a ella y empezó a hablar:

–S-señorita Mizemedova, es un hon–.

–Mizemehemmedova –corrigió la joven de ojos café mientras levantaba el dedo índice de la mano izquierda y lo colocaba justo delante de la cara del chico–.

–L-lamento la equivocación, mil disculpas… como iba diciendo, es un honor para nosotros tenerla en esta gran casa que es la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas.

–Es una lástima, para mi es una pesadilla estar aquí –contestó mientras entraba en su nuevo hogar. La verdad es que no había cambiado mucha cosa, pero lo poco que había cambiado había sido muy radical, ya no estaban los zares por la casa; mandando lo que todos tenían que hacer o lo que tenían que dejar de hacer. Pero eso ahora no importaba, simplemente sabía que ella no tenía que hacer otra cosa más que esperar a que el tiempo pasara, pues su única función en aquella casa era simplemente aportar petróleo.

Nada más entró, su mirada se posó en un cuadro. Aquel cuadro que la primera vez que llegó a esa casa –es decir, con el Imperio Ruso– odió y lo quitó de allá. Así que sin siquiera esperar a que llegara Iván a casa y le diera el visto bueno a que quitara el cuadro, lo hizo. Una vez ya estaba quitado lo lanzó a una pequeña chimenea que había allí cerca. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aquellos tres hombres que le habían dado la bienvenida estaban en un rincón temblado, además de que uno de ellos –el más pequeño– se encontraba también llorando. El maestro de la casa estaba allá.

–Ya veo que nada más llegar ya estás haciendo cambios en la decoración ¿Da? –comentó susurrando en la oreja de la muchacha, haciendo que esta pegara un ligero brinco ya que no se había dado cuenta de que el muchacho de cabello blanco se encontraba allá.

–Te dije la última vez que lo tiraras o lo vendieras, pero que no lo quería ver más… así que ahora ya no lo voy a ver más –replicó, con un ligero tono de superioridad–.

–Esos modales Dialara, te recuerdo que ahora eres una simple empleada más, que no tienes ningún poder en esta casa, y que si te permito hacer algo deberías sentirte alagada por mi gran generosidad.

–¿Desde cuándo Iván es generoso? Si fueras generoso no me habrías invadido de mala manera causando tantos muertos en mi casa.

–Bueno, lo hice simplemente porque sabía que si te lo pedía te ibas a negar, ¿Da? –sonrió, mientras le ofrecía la mano– Si me permites, te enseñaré tus aposentos

–Iván… ¿Qué haces hablando de esa manera? ¡Actualízate, estamos en pleno siglo XX! –se burló la joven azerí, aun así aceptó la mano del ruso, el cual la acompañó a una bonita habitación en la segunda planta, con una cama de matrimonio y una decoración con colores un tanto oscuros, la mayoría colores madera, pues la mayoría de los muebles estaban hechos de ese material.

–¿Qué te parece, Dialara? –preguntó el ruso, mientras los tres bálticos llevaban las maletas dentro de la habitación.

–Bueno… podría estar mejor, la verdad; pero si la comparamos con la última habitación que me diste, esta es un palacio, por favor, que cambio… –soltó, irónica y cínica, la joven.

–Bueno, te dejo que lo pongas todo en su sitio y que descanses, que el viaje se te debe de haber hecho largo… –Iván empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando estaba en el marco, se paró y se volteó– por cierto, la cena es a las nueve, ¿Da? No llegues tarde o si no, no tendrás cena –comentó sonriente, mientras se iba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Oh, sí, una última cosa, si ustedes quieren mandar alguna OC pueden hacerlo, pero por favor, que se relacionado/a con la URSS, gracias por leer sweets~!


End file.
